fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Hog-Get to the Devil Choppa...you know.
Name: Demon Hog, Galactic Biker Gang Leader. The leader of a notorious biker gang which goes from planet to planet razing hell for the citizens. Demon Hog doesn’t care how much trouble he causes just as long as he gets to satisfy his nihilistic urge for utter mayhem. With the darkening of the stars, and the reduction of the number of playgrounds Demon Hog has left to raze hell on, he and his gang have decided travel to Solus to raze hell on the remaining planets. After witnessing the deaths of most of his gang to Rendain and his Jennerit Imperium, Demon Hog has gotten really, really pissed at him. He joined the Battleborn for two reasons, to get back at the bastard who killed his gang and to raze as much hell as possible for Rendain and his forces…and cause some grief for the other Battleborn. Health: 1421 Shields: 200 Role: Attacker/Disruptor/Slippery Weapons: Demon Hog is the only Battleborn who rides into battle on his hovering bike, the Devil Choppa. He also carries a sawed-off shotgun he can fire at enemies by hitting the melee button. He is also the only Battleborn who can ram enemies in melee range and still make a quick getaway. Because he uses a vehicle, his movement speed is terrible when reversing and he can’t strafe when traveling at full speed. His alt-fire acts as a brake. You can hold both down to perform a burnout. Ramming an enemy brings Demon Hog to a complete stop. Ability 1: Hooch Brew: Demon Hog drinks from a flask which restores 325 health points over the course of 4 seconds. Drinking also blurs his senses and makes it hard for him to drive for its duration. Ability 2: Nitrous Blast: Gives Demon Hog a speed boost and breaks any impairment effects on him like stun, slow or blind. Also, if enemies are near you when you activate Nitrous Blast, they take 280 damage. Ultimate: Hog Wild: Demon Hog pulls out two rapid fire pistols and engulfs himself in a tornado of bullets and fire, dealing 86 damage every 0.5 seconds for eight seconds. He can still move while Hog Wild is active, but his movement speed is cut by 50%. Talent: Overdrive: Demon Hog can ram his enemies with his bike so his speed directly reflects the damage his ramming attacks do. From 105-302 damage upon ramming Augmentation Paths: Hell Razer and Gang Leader Hell Razer Level 1: Increases the amount of time Demon Hog’s senses stay blurred, but increases the amount of damage he deals with ramming attacks for the duration. +3 to drunk duration and +20% to ramming attacks. Level 2: Performing a burnout leaves behind a small patch of napalm for 3 seconds. +41 damage per second. Level 3: Increases reload of the sawed-off shotgun. +25% to reload speed. Level 4: Nitrous Blast also lights enemies on fire. +140 damage over 3 seconds. Level 5: Hitting the ability button again while Hooch Brew is active causes Demon Hog to throw a flaming Molotov in front of him, dealing 230 damage upon impact and 150 damage over 3 seconds. Level 6: Shotgun shells now do incendiary damage to enemies. +90 damage over 3 seconds. Level 7: When reaching top speed, Demon Hog pops a wheelie and drives straight through enemies dealing 80% of the maximum ram damage possible. Level 8: Activating Nitrous Blast while Hooch Brew is active causes a larger burst of speed and a slightly larger explosion. +35% to blast radius. Level 9: While the tipsiness of Hooch Brew is active, Demon Hog breathes fire in a short range cone in front of him. +43 damage per second. Level 10: Hog Wild now pulls enemies into its damage radius. Gang Leader Level 1: Hooch Brew heals Demon Hog for more health. +120 health over tipsiness duration. Level 2: Pulling the trigger on your shotgun fires both barrels at once. Level 3: Nitrous Blast can now be activated twice in rapid succession, but the explosion caused the second time deals only 25% of its maximum damage. Level 4: Activating Nitrous Blast near teammates clears them of their impairments and gives them increased movement speed. +25% movement speed for 3 seconds. Level 5: Hitting the ability button again while Hooch Brew is active causes Demon Hog to throw a healing Molotov which heals teammates it comes into contact with for 205 health, but makes them tipsy for 2 seconds. Level 6: Fits the Devil Choppa with an armored plow which reduces damage taken from the front and increases the hit box for ramming an enemy. +30% damage mitigation from the front. Level 7: Loads the shotgun with explosive shells and doubles the clip size. +2 to clip size and +105 damage. Level 8: Demon Hog no longer is affected by the tipsiness of Hooch Brew. Level 9: While Overdrive is full, nearby teammates get a damage boost. +10% damage boost. Level 10: Hog Wild gives the two closest teammates an overshield for the duration of its active time. +200 overshield for 8 seconds.